1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous operation of semiconductor devices may result in performance and reliability degradation due to stress. Particularly, PMOS transistors comprised in a semiconductor device may deteriorate due to a phenomenon known as Negative Bias Temperature Instability (NBTI), and therefore, performance of the semiconductor device may also deteriorate.
According to the NBTI phenomenon, the threshold voltage of a PMOS transistor may increase due to stress and the PMOS transistor may be disturbed to form channels while the PMOS transistor is continuously turned on. As a result, one or more timing relations set inside a semiconductor device may change, and consequently, performance and reliability of the semiconductor device may deteriorate.